A Fresh start to Highschool
by Applesaus77
Summary: The flock doesn't know Max and don't have wings. Will they survive in highschool


**I have read all of the maximum ride books so i know how it all ends.(lol maximum ride reference) There might be some spoilers if you haven't read all of the books, but i will try to keep them out. Also iggy is not blind in this and no one has wings. There will also be faxness going on and eggyness going on as well. And of course a lot of teen drama. Some of the flock is related weirdly so don't complain. So Review and enjoy. Oh also i am open for ideas just so you know. ok now enjoy.**

Max

Aguila. Really small town. Anyway, back to reality. We just arrived to own new home and let me tell you it is actually pretty big and nice. Mom and Ella were unpacking our stuff from the moving van that dad was driving. My dad is jeb of all people and he won't be living with us in Arizona. He'll be back in Colorado with my little brother Ari. To set things straight, Valicina **(I don't know if i spelled that right)** Martinez is my biological mother, but I don't look like her at all. I look more like jeb. Ella is also my biological sister along with Ari. Jeb divorce my mom and remarried, but that didn't work so well with that wife so jeb and mom lived with each other for awhile before my mom said that we were moving to Arizona without my dad or little brother. Make sense? no? You'll figure it out. We got all settled in and started to unpack. Jeb took the moving van and went poof. He was gone to do his sciency stuff. Did i mention he was a billionaire? Well he bought the house and paying the bills, so yeah. I don't care about him much or like him. so enough on that matter. We moved in during summer so me and Ella wouldn't have to worry about school, which is why i love my mom. And oh boy the summer went by fast.

Fang POV

Summer went by so slow. I mean middle school was so boring. But at least i got to hang with Iggy, nudge, gazzy and angel. Gazzy and Iggy are both brothers and me and Angel are brother and sister. I know we don't look anything alike. Nudge is an only child but has a little brother or sister on the way. We all grew up on the same street and our parents are really good friends so we are like brothers and sisters in a way. you know.

Narrators POV

Alice ( Nick/ Fangs mom) knocked on Fangs door and said," Hey we have knew neighbors and theres two girls and mom. Maybe we could go greet them sometime."

Fang looked up from the song he was writing for his band and thought for a moment. Soon he shrugged and replied," Maybe". Alice smiled and left the room. There was only a week or two until he had to face high school. Thats when he knew he had to face a whole new world of girls drooling over him. He never really liked girls in that way and usually hung out with his friends which were mostly boys counting nudge and angel.

Max POV

Why is school already here? I haven't really made any friends since i got here and it sucked a lot. Plus i was already late.

Narrators POV

Fang was sort of late for his first day of school because he ran into a lot of girls on his way. Iggy was all in it for the girls and tried getting some numbers.

" Dude you are a chick magnet," Iggy said kind of jealous. Fang just rolled his eyes and just kept on walking.

" All of the girls are just the same. They let men use them as toys and be a barbie all the time."

" So what they are still hot. Besides you are just afraid of them," Iggy teased.

Fang rolled his eyes and replied annoyed," I just haven't found the right girl yet. Come on we are late."

Max was late and she was sprinting down the halls to get to her home room. She slowed down after a little bit, but crashed into two boys who were running to get to their class as well. books and some papers went flying.

Max furiously said to the boys," Watch were your going, you idiots." Iggy tried to look as cool as possible, but failed.

Fang was obviously was frustrated as well and grumbled something as he picked up his stuff and Iggy's stuff as well. Max rolled her eyes and started picking up her stuff as course Iggy wanted to be the gentleman and help her. "Here let me pick up your stuff for you," Iggy said nicely as he started to bend down.n boys helped her when she could obviously do it herself.

" Back off. I can get it myself,"Max snapped. So Iggy backed off. She hated it when boys tried to help her even though she was perfectly capably of doing whatever she was doing herself.

"Thanks for making us even more late," said Fang angerly as he started to walk off to his class room.

Max started walking to her class room as well, but was walking faster than Fang and Iggy. "Whatever."Soon all three of them realized that they had the same homeroom. and They all made it in time to at least find a good seat, but ended up sitting next to each other. Strange things can happen on the first day.

 **Okay This was my first fan fiction story I have written, so I hope you enjoyed it and review it and give me ideas so i can make even more of this.**


End file.
